Erbe Avalons
by Yuelinori
Summary: Harrys Magie reagierte an der Halloweennacht anders und schickte ihn fort, zu jenen die ihn lieben werden. Mit seiner neuen Familie stellt er sich der die ihn tod sehen wollen /MwHarry/yaoi/mpreg/triade/badDumble/goodVoldie/
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu:3

Freut mich an alle Harryfans die sich meine Story ansehen wollen…

Ich habe lange nachgedacht, bevor ich mich entschieden habe sie doch niederzuschreiben.

Also in dieser Geschichte ist Harry ein magisches Wesen und es wird eine BxB Liebe sein mit Mpreg…so viel ist schon mal sicher. Außerdem gibt es einen Bad-Dumble und einen Good-Voldie.

Pairing na ratet doch…*grins* auf jeden Fall wird es mindestens eine Triade geben.

Viel Spaß -.

/…/ Gedanken

Prolog

_Der Eine mit der Macht alle zu übertreffen naht heran…_

_Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der 7. Monat stirbt…_

_Die Herrscher unterwerfen sich ihm…_

_Dem Retter…_

_Erbe der alten Wege…_

_Flug des Raben…_

_Schwarz und Weiß vereint…_

_Avalon…_

_Der König…_

Der Wind rennt durch die Straßen, verfängt sich in den Blättern und lädt sie zum nächtlichen Tanz ein. Sie fallen so sacht herab, während sie sich winden im Spiel des Windes. Die Nacht scheint so ruhig…so sanft strahlt der Mond hinab, lächelt über den Schlaf seiner Schützlinge, doch zeichnet auch Trauer sein Strahlen. Seine Kinder der Nacht werden gejagt, gefoltert und ausgerottet von ihren hellen Geschwistern, die blind der Pein sind. Er kann nur zusehen und weinen darüber. Doch einst gibt ihm Hoffnung…bald wird er geboren… der Schwarz-Weiße. Ah wie lange sehnte er und sein Bruder Sonne es herbei…ihn herbei. Er, welcher ein Ende des Blutvergießens bringt und das Gleichgewicht endlich wiederherstellt. Die Geschwister werden von oben herab, über ihn wachen und seine Geschichte in den Sternen halten.

Doch ahnt ihr Auserwählte das nicht, erblickt er doch gerade erst das Licht der Welt...

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch…sie haben einen Sohn." Sagte der Arzt und reichte einer rothaarigen Frau das kleine Bündel mit dem jungen. „Wahh…er ist so winzig. Sieh mal James er hat deine Haare." Redet sie zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite, welcher genau wie sie den kleinen Jungen betrachtet.

Er wusste nicht was er von seinem Sohn halten sollte. Damals als er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war er glücklich wie noch nie. Doch dann hatte er erfahren das sein Sohn kein Mensch ist, er ein magisches Geschöpf wäre und somit das magische Erbe der Potters hätte. Die Potterfamilie hat viele magische Wesen in ihrer Blutlinie, aber sind diese seit Generationen nicht ausgebrochen und jetzt hat ausgerechnet sein Sohn eben jenes geerbt das auch noch das schwärzeste ist, welches jemals auf dieser Erde gewandelt hat. Er hatte Lily nichts davon erzählt, wusste er doch das es für sie keinen Unterschied machen würde. Doch er konnte dieses Etwas nicht akzeptieren, so etwas Groteskes…

Er musste sich was einfallen lassen…Ihn loswerden… diesen Freak…

Doch soweit sollte es erst gar nicht kommen…

Die vermummte Gestalt tötete James… dann Lily und jetzt steht er vor dem Säugling, welcher all seine Pläne zunichtemachen sollte. Der Mann lachte wahnsinnig als er den unschuldigen Blick dieses abnormalen Wesens sah, diese leuchtend grünen Augen. In seinen Augen hat so etwas wie er nicht das Recht zu existieren…keines dieser Wesen. Nur die Menschen, die hellen Magier haben ein Recht zu existieren und er selbst an deren Spitze, als deren Herrscher.

Er hob seinen Stab und sprach die verfluchten Worte. Doch der Fluch prallt ab vor dem Schild aus roher unbändiger Magie und der Junge verschwindet vor den Augen des Weißmagiers in ein schwarzes Portal zum Schutz vor eben jenen, der jetzt auf den Teufel komm raus flucht und in seiner Wut das Haus in Flammen aufgehen lässt, dann musste eben Plan B her, Longbottom, dachte sich der alte kalt lächelnd.

Der Mond sah das alles an und war wütend auf den Mann, der sich erdreiste die Rechte der Welt zu bestimmen, seine geliebten Kinder zu morden und sich an ihrem Leid ergösst. Doch er und Sonne wussten, dass er den Jungen töten wollte, so gaben sie ihm ihren Segen schon im Voraus. Der Mond gab ihm den Segen der Nacht und Schatten. Die Sonne gab ihm den Schutz des Lichts und Natur. So konnte der Junge fliehen zu der…welche ihn lieben und niemals verraten wird. Auch damit jene endlich ihr Glück erfahren werden.

Eine Frau, welche gerade mal aussieht wie Mitte Zwanzig, marschiert durch den Wald auf der Suche nach Kräutern. Sie trug ein einfaches dunkelgrünes Kleid mit einem schwarzen Umhang. Sie war nur mit einem Korb bewaffnet und ihrem Stab. Ja, die Frau war eine Zauberin und eine besonders mächtige noch dazu, aber auch noch mehr. Ihr leicht gewelltes schwarzes Haar träg sie zu einem Dutt gebunden, welches im Kontrast zu ihrer schneeweißen Haut steht. Schöne sanfte rosige Lippen zieren ihr Gesicht. Doch wohl am ungewöhnlichsten sind ihre Augen, welche im stechenden Rubin erstrahlen. Sanft bewegt sie sich durch den Wald, als wäre sie selbst ein Teil davon. Lautlos und anmutig, ohne Pflanze oder Tier etwas zu leide zu tun. Sie, welche sich hier an diesen Ort zurückgezogen hat, um der Welt zu entfliehen, hat sie sie doch schon viel zu häufig enttäuscht.

Doch auf einmal spürt sie eine mächtige Welle der Magie eine Krümmung des Raumes, welche durch den Wald jagt. Sofort machte sie sich auf zu dessen Ursprungsort, vergessen waren die Kräuter und alles andere, sie musste zu dem Ursprung dieser Macht, sie war vertraut und doch fremd zugleich. Als beim Ort ankam, sah sie ein schwarzes Portal, welches aus Schatten und Magie bestand. Doch dann kam etwas hinaus und lag auf einmal auf dem Gras, dass nun leicht angebrannt ist.

Dann vernahm die Frau, welche immer noch gebannt auf die Stelle wo eben noch das Loch stand sah, einen Schrei, den Schrei eines Babys. /Huch…was machte den hier ein Baby/ und schon wanderten ihre Augen nach unten und sahen den kleinen Übeltäter. Dort sah sie es…ein kleines Baby lag da im Gras und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, ist gerade aus dem dunklen Loch gekommen.

Sie nähert sich dem schreienden Bündel und betrachtete es. Sie merkte sofort die mächtige rohe Magie, die sich um ihn gebildet hatte und versucht ihn zu beruhigen mit ihrer eigenen Magie einzulullen. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Kleine hoch, deren Magie sich langsam beruhigt. Sie betrachtet den Kleinen und als dieser sie dann aus großen unschuldigen Augen ansah, zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. Der Kleine sah sie so erwartungsvoll an, war so unschuldig und hilflos… sanft wiegte sie das Kleine hin und her, damit es langsam wegdämmert.

Sie fasste in diesem Moment einen Entschluss, nahm den Kleinen noch fester im Arm und machte sich auf den Rückweg…Kräuter konnte sie auch noch morgen sammeln…Sie musste jetzt nur noch ihrem Bruder alles erklären. Sie blickte noch einmal auf den Kleinen herab, der jetzt friedlich an ihrer Brust schlummert und machte sich auf den Weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo, hier bin ich wieder…

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern *verbeug*…

Lets Goooo!

.-

/…/ Gedanken

„…" wörtliche Rede

§…§ Pasel

… Telepathie

Kapitel 1 Mein Sohn…

Diese Nacht war anders der Mond erstrahlt in Gold… Schön und atemberaubend steht er dort am Himmelszelt. Keine Wolke traut sich ihn zu verdecken. Eben noch erstrahlte er im blutrot, als der Mann ihren Schützling angriff. Doch jetzt wo sie ihn hat, freut er sich und hat endlich die Hoffnung gesehen. Alle Wesen spüren in dieser Nacht eine Veränderung… Vor allem die Kinder des Mondes spüren diese liebevolle Aura, welche der Mond ausstrahlt. Sie beruhigt und spendet ihnen Trost…Jenen die schon längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten und lässt sie das Licht der Hoffnung spüren. Sie schöpfen neue Kraft und neuen Willen weiter zu machen. Später sagten sie es wäre der Tag des _Erwachen_ gewesen.

Mitten im Wald stand eine kleine unscheinbare Holzhütte, welche von allerlei Kräutern umgeben war. Sie verschmelzt mit der Wildheit des Waldes, nimmt ihren Platz dort ein, wird dort geduldet schon seit Jahrhunderten. Die Frau läuft zielstrebig auf sie zu…Ist es doch ihr Zufluchtsort und zweites Heim geworden.

Mit einem Knatschen öffnet sie die Tür. Drinnen war schon Licht, das Feuer brannte im Kamin. Der Raum war magisch erweitert, damit auch alles Platz hatte. „Da bist du ja endlich" kam es aus der Küche, wo ein junger Mann gerade den Kochlöffel schwingt.

Der Mann sah genau wie die Frau aus, gerade mal in den Zwanzigern. Seine Haare schwarz und schulterlang, fallen sacht hinab. Die Augen sind wie grüne Jade, leuchten sie auf. Die Haut ist leicht gebräunt. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein rotes Hemd, einfach und schlicht, dennoch strahlte es pure Anmut aus.

Er kam gerade aus der Küche, als er bemerkt das seine Schwester etwas auf den Armen hat und stockt in der Bewegung, als er sah was es war. „Morga…" setzt er an, doch schaut er sie dann nur auffordernd an und der Schock stand in seinen Augen. Sie schluckt sichtlich und setzte sich erstmal auf das rote Sofa und er nahm dann Platzt im blauen Sessel daneben.

„Ich habe den Jungen im Wald gefunden…Um genau zu sein ist er vor mir aus einem schwarzen Portal aufgetaucht." Rattert sie das Erlebnis schnell runter. Ihr Gegenüber zieht gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch. Denn er kennt nur eine Rasse die solche Portale erschaffen kann, doch gelten sie schon länger als ausgestorben, als ihre eigene Rasse.

Er seufzt und reibt sich einmal den Nasenflügel „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragt er sie und ahnte schon auf was es hinausläuft, so wie sie das Kleine voller Sorge betrachtet. „Mein Sohn…ich werde ihn als meinen Sohn aufziehen." Sagt sie ihm entschlossen und er wusste er konnte sie davon nicht mehr abhalten, denn die schwarzen Portale waren ein Schutz für deren Rasse, ihr letzter Halt, also wollte irgendjemand wohl seinen Tod. Außerdem hat sich ihre Magie schon leicht verbunden, wie es bei Mutter und Sohn ja eigentlich üblich ist.

Die beiden Erwachsenden wurden unterbrochen, als sie ein Gequengelt hörten. Der Kleine ist aufgewacht und hatte jetzt anscheinend Hunger. Morgana gab ihn ihren Bruder, der völlig überfordert war den Kleinen auf den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Während Morgana die Milch für den Kleinen fertig machte, versucht ihr Bruder den Jungen zu beruhigen, was mehr schlecht als Recht gelang. Doch dann kam auch schon die Erlösung, als Morgana mit einem warmen Fläschchen aus der Küche kam und ihm den Kleinen wieder abnahm.

Während sie ihn fütterte wendet sie sich an ihren Bruder „Hast du noch den Namens- und Wesenstrank, der auch gleich die Fähigkeiten bestimmt, da?" fragte sie ihn. Dieser nickte stand auf und holte eben jenen. Er wusste sie würde den Jungen trotzdem noch Blutadoptieren und er würde so zumindest zur Hälfte auch ihr Wesen erben, doch sie brauchten beide Bestätigung, ob der Junge wirklich das ist was sie glauben.

Er kam gerade wieder, als der Kleine sein Bäuerchen machte. Morgana nahm die kleine Nadel, welche ihr Bruder ihr gereicht hatte, und stach den Kleinen in den Finger, nachdem sie ihn betäubt hatte. 13 Tropfen Blut fielen in den Trank. Der Trank ist eine eigene Kreation ihres Bruders und keine Blockade könnte ihn täuschen und außerdem vereinigt er verschiedenes in einem.

Nach 7 Minuten schüttet er dann den Trank über das Pergament und liest laut vor:

_Getestete Person: Harry James Potter_

_Eltern: James Carter Potter_

_Lily Rose Potter (geb. Evans)_

_Wesen: Todesengel absolut dominant (nicht erwacht)_

_Magie: 100% schwarz_

_Fähigkeiten: Animagus, Paselmund, Elementar, Waffenmeister_

_Segen Sonne_

_Segen Mond_

Stand da. Beide waren erstmal geschockt…

Sie selbst hatte je auch einen Segen, Morgana vom Mond und ihr Bruder von der Sonne, aber es gab noch nie jemand, der von beiden gesegnet wurde. Das Wesen hatten sie schon vermutet, also war das kein allzu großer Schock.

Doch all dies unterschütze Morganas Entschluss ihn zu adoptieren nur. Sie schaute ihren Bruder auffordernd an, er stöhnte nur genervt auf und holte das nötige Gut. Der Pokal des Lebens, anderen als heiliger Gral bekannt, wird bei diesem Ritual verwendet. Man tropft 3 Tropfen Blut von dem Kind, dann drei von der Mutter und schwört in der längst vergessenen Sprache der Magie

„_Mein Blut soll in deines Übergehen mein Kind…_

_Ein Band soll uns verbinden und niemals trennen…_

_Ich gebe dir einen Teil von mir…_

_Und du wirst ein Teil von mir…_

_Ein neuer Name für dich…_

_Mein geliebtes Kind…_

Mein Kind Raven Emrys Le Fay, ab heute mein Sohn."

Dann umhüllte die längst vergessene Magie, die Urmagie den Kleinen und er veränderte sich leicht. Sein linkes Auge verfärbt sich im selben Rubin, wie das seiner neuen Mutter und das einst strubblige Haar wird glatt und sanft. Die komische Narbe an der Stirn verblasst.

Sie machten dann noch einmal den gleichen Test wie zuvor…

_Getestete Person: Raven Emrys Le Fay (auch bekannt als Harry James Potter)_

_Engelsname mit Erwachen_

_Eltern: James Carter Potter_

_Lily Rose Potter (geb. Evans)_

_Adoptiert__ Morgana Le Fay (__**Engelsname**__Gabriel Le Fluegel Silver__ )_

_Wesen: 50% Todesengel 50% Seraph absolut dominant (nicht erwacht)_

_Magie: 100% weiß 100% schwarz_

_Fähigkeiten: Animagus, Paselmund, Elementar, Waffenmeister, Schattenschleicher, geborener Oklumetist,_

_Segen Sonne_

_Segen Mond_

Hatte sich nun leicht verändert. Sie brachte den Kleinen dann ins schnell hergezauberte Bett und besprach noch mit ihrem Bruder wie es weitergeht, denn sie kannten die Potterfamilie und entschlossen sich morgen nach Gringotts und danach ins Ministerium zu gehen, denn sicher ist sicher.

In der Winkelgasse war wie immer reger Betrieb, so auch in der Zauberbank. Am Schalter baten sie den Kobold mit dem Direktor zu sprechen, der nach mehrmaligen Stottern nach ihrem Anliegen fragte.

Sie setzten sich in den Raum und dann kam er auch schon „Ah die Le Fays…Euch habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen" begrüßte er seine alten Freunde komplett untypisch für Kobolde. „Grimphok mein lieber…ja es ist schon eine Zeit her…Wir sind heute aber nicht wegen alten Kamelen hier." Antwortet ihm Morgana freundlich. „Also was wollen die große Morgana und der große Merlin von mir?" fragt er sie in einem neckischen Ton.

„Wir sind hier wegen meinem Sohn. Ich habe ihn gestern Blutadoptiert. Er ist der letzte Potter und wir wollen die Verließe umschreiben lassen, bevor sich jemand daran vergreift." Sagt sie ihrem alten Freund, der bei dem Wort Sohn ganz große Augen bekam.

Als er sich gefangen hatte…


	3. Chapter 3

Josch…Sorry ich musste das Kapitel nochmal überarbeiten (ist jetzt kürzer aber was solls so ergibt es mehr Sinn)

.-

**Eine Frage an alle Leser soll Sirius jetzt schon freikommen oder doch erst später?**

Kapitel 2 Bekannte treffen ist immer wieder schön

_Als er sich gefangen hatte…_

Holte er die nötigen Papiere raus

„In der Tat…Albus Dumbledore hat versucht die Vormundschaft zu übernehmen…da Sirius Black sein Pate in Askaban sitzt, aber ich muss Anmerken das uns keine Verhandlung vorliegt, doch ohne seine Unterschrift hatten wir den Antrag abgelehnt."

Sagt er und beim Namen des Direktors schnaubt er erst mal…Kann er sich noch gut erinnern was für eine Szene der alte Kauz damals gemacht hatte und verlangt hatte, dass sie ihm gefällig gehorchen müssen, sei er doch der mächtigste Zauberer seit Merlin.

Pah! Als ob der Mensch mit seinem alten Kameraden auch nur im Entferntesten mithalten konnte. Dieses Kleinkindverhalten von diesem alten Weißflügel.

„Also hatte es wirklich jemand versucht" seufzte Morgana lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und strich ihrem schlafenden Sohn kurz über den dunklen Haarschopf.

Auch Emrys fand das einfach nur unverschämt, war doch bekannt, dass die Potters noch nicht mal eine Woche verstorben sind und schon will sich jemand an ihrem Ableben bereichern, es ist einfach nur traurig und widerwärtig.

Doch es half nichts weiter nachzudenken und den alten zu verfluchen, hatten sie heute doch noch viel zu tun. Nachdem sie die Verließe mit dem neuen Blutschutz versehen hatten und Morgana als sein Vormund offiziell eingetragen wurde, machten sie sich auch schon für den Aufbruch bereit.

Die Familie verließ gerade die Bank, da kam schon ein altbekannter Blondschopf ihnen entgegen mit seiner kalten Maske eines Reinbluts. Dieser Blondschopf bemerkte die Le Fays auch und es stand Schock in seinen sonst so kühlen unbeteiligten Augen, was die Geschwister nur amüsiert schmunzeln ließ.

Vor Ihnen verbeugte er sich unscheinbar „Was haben ihre Herrschaften den hier zu suchen? Wollten sie sich nicht mehr in den Angelegenheiten der Zauberwelt einmischen?" fragt er sie höflich.

Doch konnte man die Neugier in seinen Augen sehen. Er kannte sie auch nur von einem Treffen, welches er noch als kleines Kind mit seinem Vater teilnahm, wo damals alle magischen Rassen von ihren Oberhäuptern vertreten waren. Er kannte ihren Status und Macht, doch auch er wusste nicht, dass es sich um den wahren Merlin Und Morgana handelte, kannte er doch nur ihre Engelnamen.

Doch sie antworten nicht, nicht hier auf der offenen Straße, wo jeder Idiot sie belauschen kann, sondern drehen sich um und gaben mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen ihnen zu folgen.

Schnell verließen sie die Winkelgasse und bogen in die Nockturngasse ab. In der Nockturngasse gingen sie in eine unscheinbare Spielunke, wo sie gleich ein Einzelzimmer verlangten und in eben jenem Platz nahmen. Lucius nahm ihnen gegenüber Platz. Schnell machten sie diesen noch Abhörsicher mit einem Wink ihrer Magie.

„In der Tat lange ist es her Lucius…" antwortet ihm Morgana freundlich.

„Wir sind auch nur hier um meinen Sohn anzumelden." Erst jetzt fiel dem Malfoyoberhaupt das Bündel in Morganas Händen auf, welches so unscheinbar an ihrer Brust lehnt und friedlich vor sich hinschlummert.

Lucius Augen weiteten sich merklich und er versuchte mehrmals die passenden Wörter zu finden. „Ihr Sohn…" murmelt er immer wieder.

„Ja ihr Sohn mein Lieber." Mischt sich jetzt auch Emrys nach einer Weile ein. „Sie hat ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und auch ich würde den Kleinen um nichts in der Welt mehr hergeben." Sagte er

„Reden wir mal nicht nur über uns…Ich habe gehört du hast geheiratet?" fragte Emrys den Sohn ihres alten Freundes, der den Schock des Aristokraten gestern Abend noch geteilt hatte, doch der Kleine hatte sich schnell einen Platz in seinem Herzen gemacht und die Verbindung der Magie tat sein Übriges.

Peinlich berührt wandte sich der Lord ab und versuchte die Schamesröte zu unterdrücken, nach einer Weile gelang es dem Blonden endlich sich zu äußern „Ja, es ist aber nur eine Scheinehe von uns beiden."

-Und schnaubte hier verächtlich, als er an seine ach so tolle Ehe dachte- „Sie wissen ja wie schwer es magische Kreaturen haben, vor allem, wenn sie einen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partner haben. Und bei mir und Cissa ist das nun mal der Fall leider und zum Schutz für uns und ihnen haben wir uns dafür damals entschieden." erzählt er ihnen niedergeschlagen.

Ja, das wussten sie nur zu gut, wie das heutzutage mit den magischen Wesen läuft. Allen voran durch Dumbledores Hetzjagd, der viel zu viel Einfluss in England hat. „Also wer ist dein wahrer Partner?" fragte eine ganz hibbelige Morgana, die solche Themen einfach liebte und wegen ihrer Abgeschiedenheit einfach nichts erfahren kann. Emrys konnte über dieses Verhalten nur schmunzeln, kannte er doch die Neugier seiner Schwester.

„Serverus…es ist Serverus Snape" druckste ihr alter Freund herum, dem das mehr als nur peinlich war. Denn nun löcherte ihn Morgana auch noch mit allerlei Fragen…

„Wie geht es Tom?" mischte sich nun Emrys ein um endlich weiterzukommen, denn nachdem er erstmal seine Schwester zurechtgewiesen hatte, welche den jungen Malfoy ausgequetscht hatte, ging hier gar nichts mehr. Denn nun hatten wir hier eine schmollende Morgana, ein beschämter Malfoy und ein genervter Merlin.

„Nun nicht so gut, ihr wisst ja was mit seinen Gefährten ist und nur ihr Sohn kann ihn etwas aus der Trauer holen" gab der Lord kleinlaut wieder, als er sich endlich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

Es ist wirklich tragisch was mit Tom war, denn niemand wusste ob sein Partner jemals wieder aus dem Magiekoma erwacht und alles war nur die Schuld von Dumbledore und seinen Flügelorden.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine kurze Weile und wünschten dem Lord gute Besserung, bevor sie wieder gingen, denn sie hatte ja noch was zu erledigen. Außerhalb der Nockturngasse trennten sich die beiden und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! Bin aus der Versenkung der Hitze aufgetaucht und stehe euch wieder voll zu Diensten *verbeug*.

Wir renovieren gerade, also lauf ich so ziemlich zickzack in letzter Zeit.

Doch ich will euch nicht weiter mit Lappalien aufhalten und starten…

_Kapitel 3 Besorgungen und Umzug_

Lucius seines Zeichens stolzer Lord und Reinblut, brachte so schnell nichts aus der Fassung, denn das war eines Malfoys nicht würdig. Doch jetzt war seine perfekte kalte Maske verrutscht, als er dieses Geschwisterpaar erblickte, welcher gerade aus Gringotts kam. Eigentlich wollte er nur für seinen Liebsten ein paar neue Zutaten besorgen, doch seine so unslytherinhafte Neugier siegte. So sprach er seine flüchtigen Bekannten an, welche fast schon wie ein Mythos unter den magischen Wesen war.

„Was haben ihre Herrschaften den hier zu suchen? Wollten sie sich nicht mehr in den Angelegenheiten der Zauberwelt einmischen?" fragte er sie höfflich und versucht seine Neugier in Zaum zu halten. Sie deuteten an ihn zu folgen und er ließ es wortlos geschehen.

Schnell war ein Raum gefunden und sie konnten sich unbeobachtet unterhalten. „In der Tat lang ist es her…wir sind auch nur hier um meinen Sohn anzumelden." Meldete sich die einzige Frau in der Runde zu Wort. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war seine sonst so perfekte Maske gebrochen.

Er wusste sie waren magische Wesen, aber beide weigerten sich ihren Seelenpartner zu finden oder überhaupt den Test zu machen, den Grund kannte er jedoch nicht. Sie mussten ihn also magisch Blutadoptiert haben, da war er also zur Hälfte das was sie waren und er gehörte somit zu den mächtigsten magischen Wesen. Der Junge war ungefähr so alt wie sein eigener Sohn, aber er würde es viel schwerer haben. Die Worte Emrys nahm er nur so am Rande war, schlugen seine Gedanken noch immer Purzelbäume.

Erst mit der Frage „Reden wir mal nicht nur über uns…ich habe gehört du hast geheiratet?" war er wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Doch jetzt machte Verwirrtheit Verlegenheit Platz. Ganz Malfoy untypisch wurde er Rot und stotterte die Antwort „…Serverus…Es ist Serverus Snape". Beendete er diese Phase.

„Ach… da haben sich ja zwei gefunden." Meinte die Frau in der Runde ganz in ihren Schwärmereien gefangen. „Und steht schon Nachwuchs an?" fragte sie immer noch ganz hin und weg. „Ja, wir haben einen Sohn…er ist ungefähr in dem Alter von ihrem." Meinte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, welches vor Glück nur so überströmt. Wirklich sein Sohn war sein ganzer Stolz, auch wenn er ein Glamour tragen muss, damit niemand die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihn und Serverus sieht. Es war wirklich eine Schande…

Das Oberhaupt der Le Fays nahm, nach ihrer regen Unterhaltung mit ihrem alten Bekannten, den Weg um ins Ministerium zu kommen. Wie jeder andere wurden er vorher überprüft, bevor er weiterkonnte. Auch wenn es ihn immer wieder Belustigte den armen Arbeiter bei der Überprüfung seines Zauberstabs die Krise kriegt und ihn einfach nicht identifizieren konnte.

Er kam zur Anmeldungsabteilung/Registrierung, welche ein Teil der Verwaltung war. Ab hier übernahm Emrys die Verhandlungen ganz Lordhaft, eine kühle Maske der Arroganz. Er meldete sich und seine Familie als neue Bürger Britanniens an und dass sie vorher in Amerika, aufgrund ihrer Abstammung gelebt hatten, was man an ihrem Nachnamen ja deutlich zieht, doch jetzt zieht es sie wieder in die alte Heimat hatten er angegeben. Bei den Namen hatte der Mitarbeiter ganz große Augen bekommen und musste mehrmals schlucken _Le Fay_ jeder kannte diesen Namen, die Widersacherin Merlins und die erste dunkle Lordschaft angeblich laut den Zauberern und Geschichte, wie lachhaft.

Während ihr Bruder mit der Bürokratie beschäftigt war, ging die ach so böse Morgana mit ihrem kleinen Sonnenschein einkaufen. Sie kaufte alles was der Kleine brauchte und sie verfiel in einen wahren Shoppingwahn. Klamotten für alle Jahreszeiten in allen erdenklichen Farben, ein Malzet, Bilderbücher und Anfangssachen zum Schreiben lernen, Kuscheltiere, magisches Spielzeug, ein kleiner Besen, eine Wiege, Kommode…

Doch der Kleine bekam das alles gar nicht so wirklich mit, war er doch noch sehr erschöpft und schlief die meiste Zeit. Das Portal war sehr kräftezehrend für ein Neugeborenes gewesen, deshalb muss er jetzt erst wieder Kraft tanken und das hieß Schlafen, Essen und nochmals Schlafen.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen war sie später die Letzte die bei ihrer Hütte ankam, ihr Bruder war schon da und packte alles zusammen, denn sie hatten gestern noch entschieden in ihr anderes Heim zu gehen.

_Flashback_

„Und wie hast du dir, dass alles vorgestellt?" fragte Emrys, während er seinen geliebten Kräutertee trank. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir ihn dort aufziehen, wo auch wir unsere Kindheit verbracht haben. Außerdem ist es Zeit zurückzukehren." Sprach sie ganz ernst aus. Er wusste genau was sie meinte, den Königssitz ihrer Rasse…na das konnte ja was werden.

Aber sie hatte Recht, sie haben es schon viel zulange vor sich hergeschoben. Sie müssen sich endlich den Tatsachen stellen, sie müssen in die Zukunft blicken und voranschreiten. Die Menschen sollte endlich wieder ihr Platz gezeigt werden und der Welt die Augen geöffnet werden. Die Menschen die sie einst verraten hatten, obwohl sie es waren die ihnen die Hand ausstreckte und Magie lehrte. Es wird Zeit die Tore Avalons zu öffnen.

_Flashback Ende_

Ihr Schloss _Silberflügel_, die Heimat ihrer Vorfahren, wo alle ihrer Rasse einst lebten. Es war eine uralte Tradition, dass ihre Kinder im Schloss des Himmels leben und aufwachsen, welches oben in den Wolken thront. Eine abgeschnittene Insel im Himmel, welche niemals von Menschenhand angerührt wurde. Früher war sie auf der Erde als gelobtes Land verehrt, aber nachdem die Menschen sie und die anderen magischen Wesen verrat und sich von der wahren Magie abwandte, sie in all ihrem Hochmut sogar teilte.

Das Schloss umringt von den alten Apfelbäumen, wo einst Feen aller Rassen tanzen und lächelten, wo einst alle akzeptiert wurden. Das Schloss welches ein Versprechen hält und auf seinen wahren Herrn wartet und ihn hoffentlich nicht enttäuscht, wie Athur es einst tat.

Morgana half noch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen, nachdem sie sich noch bei ihrem Bruder erkundigt hat wie es im Ministerium war. Sie hieß nun Maria Le Fay und ihr Bruder Evan Le Fay. Sie waren also endlich wieder in der Zauberwelt aktiv und integriert, die Folgen noch ungewiss…


End file.
